Heartland Charas
by Kawaii Youkai Hime
Summary: Alice and the bloody twins get stuck in the chara world.
1. Chapter 1

Heartland Charas

An unconscious Alice, Dee, and Dum lay on the soft grass of the tiny mountain. Below the mountain was a beautiful city/town (whatever) of seiyo. Dee was the first one to wake up. He looked around before waking up his brother, then Alice. Though, while waking up Alice, he noticed she was smaller. More young. Just about him and his brother's age. Alice was a twelve year old again.

Dum was just as surprised as Dee and said "Pretty Lady is younger brother". Dee then said "Our Onee-san is just about our age now." "Huh?" Alice said before looking down. "Omagosh!" Alice said in a now young girly voice. "Onee-san's voice changed too." The twins said at the same time. "What happened?" Alice asked, panicking. "You've changed Onee-san!" Dum said. "I think it has to do with Nightmare's remote thingy." Dee said. "Why were you messing with it?" Alice said, frustrated. "Because it was lying around." Dee laughed nervously under Alice's semi-glare.

"Where are we?" Alice asked. "We don't know onee-san." Dum replied. "Is that a city?" Alice asked. "I guess." Dee said. "Well, since there's no where to go, we'll have to explore it and find somewhere to stay." "Right!" The twins said together**.**

** In the city…**

"Now remember, Dee, Dum, no killing. At all! We don't want any trouble in a place we don't even know about." Alice warned the twins. "Yes onee-san" they said. After an hour of walking on the side-walks, they heard singing. It was a music video being played on a large screen on the top of a building. The name Utau Hoshina was written in big letters along with a concert date below it.

"Uh…let's go guys" Alice said. "Awww." The twins whined. "What's a concert onee-san?" Dum asked. "A concert is like…a place where you go see certain people that sing their songs." Alice explained. "Can we go onee-san?" The twins pleaded. "Guys, we don't have any money, nor do we have a place to stay. Hopefully we can find some large boxes to live in and hopefully, I can find a job. But at this age, I can only do some store chores for a few bucks. If I have enough money for an apartment, food, and extra concert money, we can go okay?"

"Yes onee-san" The twins said happy at the possibility to go to a concert.

Later in the day, the trio had found a small temporary job to work at. It was 5 bucks an hour for each kid and Alice was happy with that. The twins on the other hand disagreed because they thought that was quite a small amount, but that all changed when Alice told them that they could get to the apartment mark faster if they started now, and that would be three steps closer to concert tickets. The second mark was food and water, and the third mark was clothing and the fourth mark was concert tickets. "Think of it as a game" Alice suggested. "Ok" they said. Alice knew that there was nothing more that the twins loved games. Especially survival games. For the rest of the afternoon, the trio spent their time sweeping, cleaning windows, taking out the trash, and scrubbing the dirty floors of a gas station.

It only took them 10 hours to do so because the owner of the shop lives and works alone. He wasn't sure about giving them the job at first, but then he noticed how dirty everything was. Some serious cleaning needed to be done, or else he would lose all business. That's where the old man had gotten an idea. He could offer the kids a permanent job so that they don't stay homeless. But at this age, he would have to hire them as apprentices.

When the tired trio was finished, the old man started handing out their hard-earned money. "Wow! That's so much. Thank you sir. " Alice thanked the old man. "Thanks mister." Dum said. "You helped us a lot." Dee said. "Ms. Alice. Would you three like to work in my shop as my apprentices? I can't hire you as regular workers because of your age, but I sure need the help." The old man offered. Alice's eyes widened. "Dee, Dum, do you want to work here? We made $150 today and that's a huge accomplishment. We should be on the food and 'juice' mark by now.

"Yes onee-san." Said the twins. "Then it's settled. We can work here whenever you like boss." Alice said to the store owner. "Thank you for helping out this old man Ms. Alice. You don't know how much I appreciate it." The store owner told her. "Thanks Mr.…" "Newman" The store owner said. "Well thanks Mr. Newman. When do we start tomorrow?" Alice asked. "You can come in around 1:00 tomorrow afternoon." Mr. Newman replied.

"Yes sir." Alice said. "Let's go Dee, Dum. I think we may have an apartment tonight." Alice said as they exited the store while the twins cheered. But, unknown to them, there were purple eyes watching before it averted its gaze to where they were heading.


	2. The concert

Heartland Charas

During the trio's time in the town/city, they were able to buy a house with the ordinary belongings of ordinary citizens. Though, it had taken some time to talk to the landlord about living there, because no landlord could just give a house to a couple of kids. But, when Alice explained that they had no parents and they were very responsible, the landlord sold them a house. A house with a refrigerator, a stove, countertops, couches, plant, beds, rooms, TV, toothbrushes, a working shower, working water, ect.(if there are any). They were also able to get tickets for the oh-so popular concert that the twins have been begging to go to for the past hour. Alice had a hard time explaining that the concert was tomorrow and that they couldn't go willy-nilly.

The twins also had a hard time dealing with that fact. Since they all had nothing to do, they all went to the park.

"Onee-san, the park is so pretty." Dum said.

"Yeah, it's almost like at the heart castle." Dee said.

"Sure is" Alice said.

In truth, they all missed wonderland and had come to the conclusion that they could never get back. Ever. But, that couldn't stop them from living a life together in Saiyo. While thinking that, Alice got an idea. Kids at her age still go to school. She also thought that there was no doubt that someone would find out their living without parents and are not attending school, and come straight up to the house asking stupid questions with obvious answers about what they do and if they do this or that. Heck, they were sitting by themselves in an empty park.

"Let's go home, Dee, Dum." Dee and Dum stopped playing with each other and ran to Alice so they could go home. They needed to make sure they stayed with her if anything was to happen. But, with how these kids were trained, adult problems weren't going to be a problem at all.

Once they got home, they ran into they kitchen to help Alice with dinner. They may have not been too good at cooking, but they will always have Alice to run the kitchen. Tonight, they were having soup. Soup always lasts for days. That would mean less cooking and rummaging through the refrigerator for something to eat.

"That was great one-san" Dee said. "Yeah, what's for dessert?" Dum asked. "Hmm." Alice hummed as she tapped her chin. Then a light bulb went off in her head. "Fruit kabobs." Alice said happily. "Yay!" The twins yelled. Alice took out refrigerated fruits and started chopping them up. The kabob consisted of apples, bananas, oranges, pears, kiwis, and grapes. After dessert, The twins went to bed.

The next morning, there was a knock on the door. Alice went to open it. "Some packages for Alice Liddell." The mailman said. "This is she." Alice said. The mailman looked at her strangely before giving Alice three package boxes. It wasn't everyday that a child opens the door to a house to take undelivered packages. "Thank you." Alice said as the mailman turned around to leave. The mailman just waved his hand without looking back at her. She shrugged it off, took the packages inside, and closed the door. "Who was the Onee-san?" Dee asked as he came downstairs. "The mailman." Alice answered. "Oh" He said.

'I guess Dum isn't up yet.' Alice thought. "What is it?" Dee asked. "Our school uniforms." Alice said. "…" Dee stayed silent and sat down on the couch in the living room. Alice pulled out her uniform and smiled. It was so cute! Next was Dee and Dum's uniform. They were cute as well. They had to days to prepare for school, so after the concert, they were going to go shopping. Alice felt stupid for not thinking of school supplies before. It only made sense that school supplies were needed for school. But, then again, her parent always used to do the shopping and she just sat at home reading books. Oh the joy of books. She could never get enough.

After thinking of everything they needed for school, Alice went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. "Is there anything you need to help with Onee-san?" Dee said innocently. "Yes, Dee, get the eggs out of the refrigerator and crack them open into a bowl." Alice instructed. Dee did what he was told. While Dee is cracking open eggs and Alice is making pancakes, a very sleepy Dum comes down stairs. "Good morning." Alice greeted. "Mornin' Onee-chan, mornin' brother." Dum greets them. "So what's for breakfast? Can I help?" Dum asks. "No, it's alright. When Dee is done cracking open the eggs, I'll fry'em up and breakfast shall be served." Alice responded. "Ok." Dum said.

After breakfast, Alice sent the twins to go get dressed for the day. They had a lot of shopping to do after the concert was over.

When the twins were finally dressed, Alice went to go get dressed. After they were all ready to go, they all started for the mall, where the concert was being held, and where they would find a good amount of school supplies. It was only too bad that they would have to walk there though. If she had stayed at her other age, she would have been able to get a car of her own to drive around in. But, instead, they had to walk at least 3 miles until they got to the mall. On the way, Alice had asked a taxi driver how much it would be if he drove them to the mall, and when he told her the price Alice went pale. She had told him never mind. She wasn't full of money.

They had arrived at the mall after the half an hour walk. Alice couldn't complain and neither of the twins did either, because they had walked farther than this in wonderland from territory to territory.

Once they had gotten to their assigned seats, the twins were bouncing with excitement. Truthfully, they were excited, but not as excited as they usually were when killing the random faceless people the resided in heartland. That was their favorite thing to do.

The lights dimmed in the large room. Everyone in the now dark room quieted down. The twins also quieted in their excited chit-chat. Only a few moments later did a single light show in the middle of the stage. In that light was a blonde girl in pigtails wearing a sleeveless black mini-dress with black shoes to match it. The girl stated singing.(A/N: Not gonna put lyrics because nobody's really going to read them are they? If you wanna hear the song, go on youtube please. Thank you.)

As the girl sang, tiny dark wings grew on her back. The trio noticed that people were passing out and eggs were popping out of them and just floating afterwards. The girl stopped singing. Alice quickly grabbed the twins and put them to the floor, but peaked in-between two seats to get a look at the girl. Alice was scared. Sure, she had toughened up over this past years in wonderland, but this many people passing out or possibly dying was very abnormal. The twins noticed that she was scared and wasn't all that surprised, it's normal for girls to get scared, but Alice was precious to them and they didn't like her looking terrified. The girl on the stage looked around, scanning the room for something. "It's not here." The girl said. "Not so fast" A boy said. His eyes widened in recognition. "I smell ten more eggs. They didn't pop out." He said. Sanjo, Utau, and Seiichiro's eyes widened when Ikuto said this. "Come out, we know you're hiding, guardians." Utau shouted.

Dee and Dum had to protect their one-san from danger at all costs. She was their only one-san. They both jumped up onto the chairs and balanced themselves. "We won't let you" Dee said and stopped. "Hurt our only one-san." Dum said. Weapons formed in their hands in a red glow before looking like real weapons.(A/N: You know how they summoned weapons in different shape from the movie right? And no, I didn't see the movie, but the trailers instead.)

Sanjo gasped before stepping back. "Don't kill them! We can't have any trouble with the authorities later." Alice whispered, but Ikuto heard it and smirked. She can't hide from him anymore. But how to get past the two that were guarding her. He could see the six see-through eggs behind the twins. When their see-through, their owners cannot see them. Only people with awakened charas can.

Guards came onto the stage with tazers. The twins thought this would be a piece of cake. After all, there were only 20 guards with tazers. Dee and Dum leaped onto the stage with smiles on their faces. Smiling kids were always underestimated. Like they were now, the guards relaxed when they thought that these kids couldn't possibly know how to kill and even swing the weapons. They were of course wrong when the twins started hacking at guards' legs and shoulders. Blood was rapidly spilling. To say that Utau, Seiichiro, Ikuto, and Sanjo were shocked was an understatement. Where and who exactly was these kids parents supposed to be. Why were the kids smiling through the whole thing? As their mouths hung open in shock, they didn't notice the guardians finally making their entrance. Then the guardians froze.

The twin got bored with swiping and started shooting. The guards had no chance against them as bullets went through their shoulders. Sanjo, Ikuto, Utau, and Seiichiro ran backstage they saw and heard shooting. Once they figured that the situation wouldn't get better since the guardians were there too, they left, cursing their luck, and hoping to never go somewhere that they would see the crazy duo. But the girl, Ikuto would inform them about later, but for now, they had to get the hell outa there.

Once the twins had finished their fun, they ran back to Alice to make sure she was alright. They were relieved that she wasn't afraid anymore. People started waking up and they tried to leave before they heard an 'oi'. They looked at a little blonde gir-boy running up to them. "Who are you?" The blonde said. "You'll know by tomorrow." Alice replied. The guardians weren't transformed and Alice could see, by their uniforms, that they were to meet at school tomorrow. "Bye." The twins said before leaving with their onee-san to go shopping.


	3. Chapter 3

Heartland Charas

Today was a new day. A day to learn, a day to make friends, a day to hear the twins complain about boring classes. "But one-san, we want to stay here and play." Dee said. "No, you want to watch TV all day. That thing can be as addictive as Angry Birds." Alice said. "But-" Dum tried to argue until Alice interrupted him. "March." "Hare." The boys said together. "Stomp while walking out that door you two." Alice said seriously.

Each of them were dressed differently in their school uniforms. The boys rejected them immediately after looking at them. They had decided that it would be better to change the original to something new so they didn't look so obedient and nerdy. Thankfully, Alice let them wear them differently as long as they wore them at all. If nothing would satisfy them, she would say, "Wear that or walk in your glory." Alice's mother had always told her that when she was little. Who knew that Alice would be saying that now? Her mother would be laughing like a hyena if she heard Alice talk like that. Polite or not.

Each of them had there personal hand bag for their books, homework, ect. Hopefully they won't lose it, because Alice is still building herself up on money as it is.

When they walked out the front door, Alice made sure she still had her house key in her bag. 'Got it' She said after checking. Later that morning, they arrived at the school. No car equals walking. Simple word math. Alice was nervous. Would they judge her quickly or get to know her first? Would they start un-true rumors? Are there any people she should know to stay away from? Why didn't she think of this earlier?

As soon as they passed the gates, whispering had filled the area. "So pretty!" someone whispered excitedly. "So adorable" said another. They had dealt with hearing the non-stop whispering party outside. Now they had to deal with asking directions in the school. It's not like they had a map to the principle's office. After a ten minute walk, they came across a small nerd looking boy with brown hair. "Excuse me." Alice said politely. The boy looked startled for a second. Because one, a pretty girl was talking to him, and two, she didn't look at him with any disgust in her eyes. She just looked plain nice to anyone around. Unlike saaya. (A/N: Is that how her name is spelled?) "Yes?" The boy said. "Sorry to bother you, but can you please tell me where the principle's office is?" Alice asked as nice as possible. "Oh yes, well, you go down this hall and…" The boy told Alice the way to the principle's office. The twins also listened to the directions, but also felt the feeling of jealousy. Alice was theirs and nobody was gonna take her from them!

After the conversation had finished, Alice and her two 'bodyguard boys' were off to the principle's office to get their daily schedule.

Alice had to admit that the school was very old, but fancy looking. But it was cheapest place, so she won't complain it to anyone.

Once they found the principle's office, Alice gently knocked on the door. There was a 'come in' sound from the inside and Alice opened the door to see a little room with one door up ahead. It was open so she could see the man at the desk. The tiny name plate on his desk said 'principle' and Alice had to be disappointment at how name plates were wasted around here. It was dumb and kids could immediately say or think 'no duh'. "Hello" Alice said politely. Always leave a first good impression or you'll be plain poop later on because people might expect you to be mis-behaving sometime soon. Anytime soon. "Hello" The jolly old man said. "My name is Alice and these are my brothers Dee, and Dum." Alice introduced. The principle looked confused by the un-related names but shoved it to the back of his mind for later.

"Yes well, here are your schedules for each and every day of the school year. And take the time to memorize your classes as well." The principle said. The stupidest people say the most obvious things sometimes. It took all Alice had to not say 'of course' in a snobby rich people way.

So after that, the trio went to their classes. They all had the same classes and lunch time such as: Homeroom, cooking, art, History (A/N: useless.), Math, Science (A/N: Oh so useless.), and English. That had seemed to be it. They knocked on the door and the teacher told them to wait outside until their called. They knew they weren't late. It was a normal thing that was done. (A/N: Something that they do for new kids at those schools in Tokyo or whatever/wherever.)

When they were called upon, they opened the door and walked in.

A/N: Cliffhanger here. Sorry I'm not on that much, but I'm getting grounded more than usual. I'm using my spy girl time and dodging getting caught here. So I hope you liked this chapter and REVIEW! I don't get much but I'll be waiting on those too. Especially for those people who read it, like it, and DON'T review on stuff. Oh and I've also got a pole on my account for those who have seen Kuroshitsuji/ Black Butler. Who would be better off with Sebastian? Vote now and I might right a story on it. Yeah, highlight the word might and then copy, and paste it on your face.

REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Heartland Charas

A/N: Hello again ladies and gentlemen. Wuzzup dudes! Wuzzup dudets! I see you like my story still. Hooray! Well, I won't stall anymore so…enjoy thy story.

When they were called upon, they opened the door and walked in. Everyone in the classroom looked up to see the new students. They saw the prettiest girl ever, plus the cutest set of twins ever seen following them.

The class stared in complete awe. Especially a well known pink haired girl, and prince. The teacher had told them to introduce themselves and Alice was the first to speak. "My name is Alice Liddell." Alice said quietly. "My name is Dee Tweedle and this is my brother Dum Tweedle." Dee said gleefully. (Ha-ha, I rhymed.) As soon as they finished, the class started murmuring their thoughts like they do with every new student. Nicknaming them based on how they act. They nicknamed Alice as pretty and collected. They nicknamed both Dee and Dum as cute and playful.

"Alice-chan, why don't you sit by tadase-san? (A/N: San, Chan, I'm not sure how to use them, but it seems fine to me.) Tadase-san, please raise your hand." The teacher said. Tadase raised his hand for Alice to see. Alice took her seat on the right side of tadase. "Dee, Dum, you can sit next to Amu-chan, and next to Alice-chan. You can choose which one to sit by yourselves." The teacher said. Dee went to sit by Alice and Dum went to sit by Amu. It wasn't like the twins to be the slightest bit apart, but they thought that they could deal with it since they were in the same room as Alice.

The class was quiet the entire time. It was as if they were embarrassed to have talked the way they did about such a proper student. Heck, even Amu was freaking out. She was seeing the impossible. So was Tadase.

After class, everyone lined up around the door bowing. On their knee, head down bowing. Alice and the twins passed in between and out the door. After that, the rows of kids dispersed into their regular little talk/gossip group. "They've never done that for us before" Amu said. "Weird" Miki said. "And we're guardians too." Tadase said. "That's not fair." Ran said. Su sweat dropped and said "It doesn't matter, desu." "Insolent peasants" Kiseki said. "They have eggs too." "They do?" Tadase asked? "Yeah, I sensed them too." Said Miki. "Should we tell them?" Asked Su. "I'm still scared from the last time we saw them, desu." Everybody shivered in fear. "Well, maybe it was an act of defense." Amu suggested. "Besides, they were bullying Alice-chan and the twins. Easter is always causing trouble. They put a stop to Easter's plan for us. We should be thanking them, despite who they are." Amu finished her reasonable speech. "Okay, if that's what you think is safe amu-chan." Tadase said

Later on that day, the Guardians had invited Alice and the twins to the garden, in the guardians 'dome' of plant life. It was quite…how should she put it…too much? It wasn't bad, just…what you would see in a survival/escape movie, except that your goal is in a pathway right in front of you.

The trio sat themselves at the small tea table. First, they did the introductions, then they had 'the talk' with the guardians about the eggs, Easter, what Easter is trying to do, and stuff, and finally, everybody finished with their talk and went home.

It was sunset by the time the trio got home. Alice pulled out her key to the house, unlocked the door, and went in. They were all tired, but they still needed to eat dinner. Alice looked in their refrigerator and sighed. So many choices to make. Should she make chicken? Hamburgers? Ice-cream? Cake? Kabobs? Eggs? Noodles? Burritos? Upside down cake? Taco salad? Take out?

Since she couldn't decide, she picked one at random. She chose Taco salad.

When it was done, they ate it and went to bed.

A/N: Hey you guys, I know this chapter was un-eventful, but it will get better as I go on. Somewhere. Anyway, do you guys want to play a game? If you do, it's called find those words. You have to find a word, of course BUT, each letter is in the beginning of a sentence. The first word has 7 letters, and the second word has 4 letters. It is also meant to be funny. Sooooo. Good luck! Oh, and P.M. me your answers if you think or know you got it. Also, the pole is still up for voting.


	5. Chapter 5

Heartland Charas

A/N: I've got nothing to say other than enjoy the story. I'm going to update every story whenever I get my internet back, which is when you notice I've been updating again. It'll happen all in one day, so be ready guys. Add my stories to your favs and keep checking' cause you'll see a lot of activity.

It was morning. Time for breakfast, the most important meal of the day, and another day for school. But the weirdest thing was when Alice found 5 eggs in her bed. When she felt something in her bed, she didn't like it. Though when she looked at them, they were cutely decorated looking eggs.

Alice picked them up and examined them.

The first one was a dark blue color with black music signs. The second was a dark green and had a horizontal line of grass on it. The third was purple with a microphone on it. The fourth was black with a skull on it. And the fifth one was pure white.

Alice expected this to happen because of what the guardians told her, but she didn't expect it to happen so soon. Another thing she didn't expect was for the twins to burst through her door yelling. "Onee-san, we have eggs. We have eggs." They said together.

Her eyes widened. They got their eggs too? "Onee-san's got eggs too. And she has more than us. Two to be exact." Dum said. "Look at mine one-san." Dee said. The first one of Dee's eggs was black with red scythes. The second was a bright green with cakes on it. And the third was brown with a blue wolf on it. Dum's were the same.

Alice blinked slowly. Why did they have eggs so early? Alice thought. 'Oh well, at least we don't have to worry about them later. Alice instructed them to keep their eggs close to them. Like in their school bags. She did the same.

The trio got ready for school and Alice made bacon, eggs, and toast for breakfast. After that, they went to school.

When they got to the school, the trio made a bee line for class. They were so early, nobody but amu and them was there.

Ran, Miki, and Suu decided to say good morning. "Morning Ran, Miki, Suu." Alice said. "Mornin' girls" Dee and Dum said. "I sense your eggs clearer now, desu." Suu said. Amu sat up at Suu's comment. Alice, Dee, Dum showed their eggs, but Alice kept the white one hidden. Mainly because it looked like the embryo that the guardians described. Amu, Ran, Miki, and Suu examined them closely.

That's when Tadase and Nadishiko walked in the classroom. "What's this about eggs?" Nadishiko asks. "Alice, Dee, and Dum got theirs." Miki says. "Dee and Dum's are identical." Ran said.

Tadase and Nadishiko examined the twins eggs, then Alice's. "They look nice." Tadase said. "The skull one is kind of strange though. Nadishiko could feel a dark aura off of the skull egg Alice had.

"Class is going to start soon." Amu announced. "Really?" Tadase asks. "It looks like it." Alice says, putting the eggs back in her bag and looking at the clock. Clocks. Clocks reminded Alice about Julius and wonderland. It made her sad. She missed them all so much.

Class started 2 minutes later. It was boring, but she could deal with it.

When the day was over, the guardians invited Alice and the twins for tea and sweets. Alice, Dee, and Dum accepted the offer.

If Alice knew anything about tea etiquette, it was to always hold up you pinky finger while drinking. That was a proper way where she was from.

Dee and Dum saw their eggs move when they had cakes. They were both the ones with cakes on them. The eggs cracked open in front of Dee and Dum. Two little people appeared. "Hi." They said at the same time. "My name is Wik." The one with the twins' blue hatter uniform said. "My name is flick." The one with the red hatter uniform said.

The guardians looked at the new charas with awe. They looked exactly alike aside from the eyes and uniform color. Just like Dee and Dum.

The charas floated down to Dee and Dum's plate of sweets. "From a boy that likes sweets to one that loves them." The new charas said, them started chowing down themselves. Every sweet food that was on the table disappeared in no time. Everybody sweat dropped. Two charas hatched, quite a few left to go.

Alice and the twins went home after a while in the guardians. The guardians asked if they wanted to be guardians too. But alas, our favorite trio said no. The guardians were surprised. No wasn't common when that question popped out.

When they got home, everybody settled for the night and went to bed. They were too full with sweets to have dinner. The twins especially.

After a while in bed, Alice couldn't sleep. Probably because of the sugar from the cakes. Sugar was meant to supply energy, but she didn't know it would hang out this long.

Alice went out to her balcony. The moon was beautiful tonight. It would go good with some music, but she didn't have an instrument to play. 'From a girl who can't play, to one that can.' A little voice whispered. Alice blinked in confusion when a violin appeared in her hands. (A/N: In my fanfic, she can play all instruments. Not just the piano.) With that, Kagome started playing 'Danse Macabre' (Imagine that it can be played by one person for now.)

The music played throughout the night. As beautiful as the night sky itself. Unknown to Alice, a certain blue haired cat was listening in.

Ikuto was jumping houses in his chara form until he saw her. The golden haired beauty with so many eggs. At first, he saw her moon gazing. The next thing he saw was a violin in her hands. It wasn't there before, so he suspected she did a chara change after her night dress changed into a dark blue color.

The music was different from what he was used to. It sounded a bit faster. Quicker, he should say. Ikuto didn't know how a girl like that could live with two murderous boys. He could tell they were here because he could smell them. The boys smelled of death from his sensitive nose. But the girl didn't. They can't be family. They looked nothing Alike.

When Alice finished the song, the violin disappeared. Then she heard clapping. Alice whipped her head towards her roof, flushed. It was that boy from the concert again. What the fudge cake was he doing here? "I see one of you're eggs have hatched." Ikuto said. "Alice's eyes widened. One of her eggs hatched? How would he know? "How do you know?" Alice asked. Ikuto tapped his nose. "Who are you anyway?" Alice asked. It wasn't normal for someone to have blue hair other than Julius.

The boy stood up from his crouch and said "Ikuto" before he jumped down off the roof and into the night sky.

The boy named 'Ikuto' was a mystery, Alice had to admit. His cat ears only made Alice feel bad. He reminded her of Boris, her favorite funny, cute, joking cat.

Alice noticed that her eyes were getting droopy. She was tired now. Alice went inside and got in bed. Another day is just waiting for her.

A/N: Heller. (That means hi in Madea talk.) Did you like this chapter? Review if you do. Don't review if you don't. 'Cause when people don't like something, sometimes they just want to hurt people's feelings. Even if it's unintended, they don't have to say anything at all about it. Oh goodness. Dinner's almost ready. My mom's making some good pot roast. Took a day to make it, but oh well.


	6. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

Very Soon I Will Be Posting A New Story. Now I Know You May Be Thinking, 'But You're Still Gonna Work On The Others Right? You Haven't Given Up?' For Those People, Oooooohhhhhh, Don't Be Ridiculous. I May Have Left Them Alone For Awhile But I'd Never Give Up On Them. I've Been On A Bit Of A….Writers Block. All Will Be Explained In The First Chapter Of The New Story. You Can Either Read The Author's Note And Read The Story, Or Read The Author's Note And Leave The New Story Alone. Though I Do Suggest You Give It A Try, It Is Your Decision. If You Decide To Read It, Then You Can Leave A Review Or PM Me. Reviews Are Very Much Appreciated.

Thank You

Love You All

Sincerely,

Kawaii Youkai Hime.


End file.
